


Fluff Short Story

by Godling_of_Yin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy story, about Grimm and Ichigo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff Short Story

Ichigo liked to take pictures of Grimmjow and himself curled up in bed together. Its when both of them dropped their shields, and you could see their true emotions. When they were both smiling. He loved these little moments and he wanted to capture those moments.

Grimm often made fun of him for take these photos but he would send them to himself. And occasionally Grimm would take them himself. That’s when Ichigo would be the most happy.

They would both be caught smiling goofy at the latest photograph, and then they would scowl at whoever was laughing.

Ichigo had albums full of pictures of them with notes about what was significant about. Grimmjow adored his husband’s attitude, outside in public he was rude and scowled a lot. But when it was just them two of them he was sweet, and cuddly.

Ichigo loved how he was cocky, rude outside the two of them. But when it was just the two of them he was still cocky, but tender and caring. Grimm kept souvenirs from all of their trips and memorable moments.

They were a tooth rooting, fluff couple and everyone knew it even though they tried hiding it. They kept sweet smiles that were only reserved for each other.


End file.
